Harry new life
by boudboy123
Summary: you will just have to wait and see! rated m just to be safe


My name is harry james potter and I'm sitting in my room in privet drive thinking about the death of my godfather Sirius black at the ministry of magic in my grief I charged after his killer only to come face to face with Voldermort and I fought him and as ministry workers and Dumbledore came out the floo network and saw Voldermort he got distracted for a like 5 seconds but that was all the time I needed I shot a reducto at his head and killed him.

So now I'm sitting finking what to do now as I don't want to go back to Hogwarts so I'm going to do something I never do talk to my aunt so I got up and went to talk to aunt petunia when I got down stairs she was sitting at the table so I went and sat at the table "can I talk to you aunt Petunia it's about school" she replied "what do you want boy" "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts" she looks up at me sharply "what do you mean you don't want to go back" I take a breath "I have nearly died every year I have been there and have seen my godfather and a friend die at the school and I can't take it anymore" she went and made tea and took a seat next to me "explain everything from the beginning".

So I did I told her about the Philosopher's Stone and the chamber of secrets and about the basilisk and then about demntors and hearing my mum dying and the goblet of fire and finally about Sirius and me killing Voldermort by the end I'm crying and then to my surprise she hugs me ones I calmed down she lets go.

"Ok now I know why you don't want to go back but there is not a lot I can do as they will make you go back unless you can think of anything" I sit there and think then got an idea "we would need to go to the wizard bank they will help but I need your help to get there" she answered strait away "we can go tomorrow ok" I nodded "thank you" she then gave me a something to eat and I went up stairs.

At 6 o'clock that night I helped make diner and we sat down and ate the aunt Petunia asked everyone to stay at the table "Vernon harry said he not going back to Hogwarts and I need to take him to sort everything out in that world" before he can rant she glares at him "why the boy not want to go back pet" she then explains everything then he turns to me "you really did all that" he asked me in shook I just nodded "maybe you're not a waste after all your brave I give you that and petunia I think it's best if did take him" after that I went up to my room.

Later that night Dudley knocked on my door and asked me to come down and watch TV with him and talk and I did but I also notice for the first time he had lost weight once we were on the couch I asked "have you lost weight Dudley" "yes about 3 stone" he said happily "I know you don't like my world nor do I at the moment but there are potions to make you lose it faster I can get you some if you want" he looks at me for a moment and then answered "yh that would be grate thanks harry" then we sat and talked for a bit and I went to bed.

The next morning I got up at 6:30 am and showered and got dressed for the day after making breakfast aunt Petunia asked "ready to go harry" I looked at the time it was 9 in the morning "yes aunt Petunia" and I go and get my wand and the robe Sirius got me for Christmas and got in the car as we were driving to where we had to go aunt Petunia "what did you need to get before we left" "I need to get my wand as I don't trust them not to try anything" she looks at me and nods in understanding.

We arrived at Diagon alley at 10:30 as we got to the wall taped the correct blocks to get in the ally and we walked fast strait to the bank as we entered I spotted someone walked straite up to the desk and bowed and said "hello Griphook I was wondering about having an inheritance test done" he looked at me for a minute "right this way mister Potter and guest" and we follow him to a closed room "now mister potter 3 drops of blood" hands me a pin it drops onto the parchment and he takes it to look at it once it is done he hand it to me and I gape and aunt petunia gasps.

**Name:** Harry James Potter

**Age:** 15

**Parents:** James Potter $ Lilly potter- Evans

**Inheritance:** head of house Potter, Black, Evans

**Assets:**

Potter: 2billion galleons

Black: 1.5billion galleons

Evans: 50 million galleons

**Properties:**

Potter manor

Black manor

Evans manor

Now seen as an adult after triwizad competition.

I look at the goblin and say "can I have 25millon of the Evans money transferred to a bank for my aunt pleas and another 5 million for my cousin Dudley thank you" the goblin nodded and went to get the bank cards and pin number my aunt turned to me "harry thank you for doing this for me and my son" I smiled at her and said "it's nothing aunt petunia it thanks for the help" she then asked me "how much is that by the way" I looked at her and said "125million" she looked ready to faint but at that moment Griphook handed the cards over and gave me the lord rings I put them on the same finger and they merged before we left I asked to meet him at 2 o'clock that after noon and I also got an money pouch and credit card for me as well.

The first stop we went to was a trunk shop as we went I picked up 8 compartment trunk that had a lot of charmes on it and also for extra added a status charm after that we went to the potion shop as we entered we were met by the owner "hello how may I help you mister" "lord harry james potter black evans and I was wondering if you had potion to fix my high problem and wait problems and also one to help lose weight and finally I would like to buy all the ingredients in the shop" he stares at me gaping for a minute " that will be 200thosand milord but first you can take the potion you want to will I get everything together" he went and got everything I looked at my aunt and took the potion I screamed as the potion did its work my aunt looked worried when it was finished I stood about 5'11 and had a swimmers build my aunt looked shocked at how I look I went up to a mirror and to my astonishment there was no scar any more when he came back he loaded the items in one of the compartments and I paid him the money and we left.

Next we went to the book shop and I got 1 copy of every book in the shop and it cost me 10thosand galleons then I went and got magic contacts that last forever and don't need to be chanced cost me 750 galleons after that we left and went and got cloths for me in London that my aunt paid for as a thank you for the money it was all designer and cost her £25,000 but she did not care as it was nothing to her now with the money I gave her and I changed right there into black shirt, black trousers, and black shoes and with a cool belt then we made our way to have lunch as we were eating I asked where my other aunt lived "she live in lima in America is that where you are going" she asked me "yh I need to get out the country" after finishing our meal we went to the bank as we entered I went to desk "harry potter to see Griphook pleas" I was taken to him straight away as we sat down "welcome back lord Potter so what can I help you with" "first I need any tracers of my wand and second I need any owl post but from the bank blocked" the goblin just nodded and did strait away "anything ells" "yes I would like a to see what houses there are in lima in America" Griphook called for another goblin and asked for everything we waited 5 minutes and I was hand images of house I looked at is stopped at a house a 3 stories mansion that cost about 5 million galleons " can you get that one and offer double if they leave by tomorrow also can I call a house elf here" Griphook replied yes and I called for dobby when he got there I gave him a note to remus to come to the bank without telling anyone.

It took remus about 10 minutes to get here as I was just finishing buying a house as remus came in he took I look at harry and stopped dead "harry is that you" "yh remus its me I need you to sit down let me tell you what is going on" and remus sat down and I told him everything after that I asked "do you think you could come with me remus" I noticed he anserd strait away "yh I come with you cub" I got up and hugged him then turned to Griphook " can you transfer 1millinon galleon to the same bank as my aunts for remus lupin pleas" remus was about to complain when I stop him and said "mum & dad would want you to have it pleas and also when people ask why you don't work you can say you are rich" "thank you harry" remus almost crying in grate fullness Griphook came back with remus credit card "can you get me and remus passport and driving licence and political asylum in America for both of us Griphook and I need my money moved to the closet American branch before the government try to take it" Griphook nodded in understanding "it will be done right away Lord Potter" he went off and to sort out all the details I turned to remus "after this is done you are going to come with me and aunt Petunia for a new cloths in London" my aunt nodded remus replied "okay then" Griphook came back and gave everything over and said everything is sorted out and we left.

After we went with remus we got back just after Vernon aunt Petunia went to tell him about me leaving and giving them the money I walked upstairs to Dudley's room and knocked on his door I heard come in as I entered his jaw drooped "harry what happened to you" "I took the potion to heal me but first" I handed over the potion and explained how it worked he thanked me I was just about to leave his room when I remembered the credit card "this is for you it has 25million on it use it well" as I handed it over with the bank pin Dudley shook my hand "thank you harry I will" uncle Vernon called us down when we got down there he shook my hand and asked if there was anything he could do in thanks I asked him to book 2 first class tickets to the closest airport to lima in America for tomorrow he looked at me for a moment and nodded and did strait away it was for 5 o'clock that morning and he had paid for the tickets I turned to my aunt "can you ring you sister and tell here we are coming but to not worry about picking us up if she offers she just nodded and about an hour later came back and said she is looking forward to your visit we had diner I went to my room.

Once I was in my room I called for dobby and winky they where there in seconds "what can we do for Lord Potter sir" "I was wondering if you 2 would work for me as I got a big house I moving to tomorrow in America but you can't tell anyone" "oh yes we would like to work for you harry potter sir" "can you pop to America when I call you" "oh yes master" ok I call some time tomorrow and now no more drinking winky" "yes master" before they left I gave them a note for remus to meat outside the leaky cauldron at 2:30 am then they were gone and I went to bed excited for tomorrow.

I work up at 1 that morning and had a shower then got dress in jeans, t-shirt, trainers & jacket and went and made some toast after some coffee I went and backed all my important stuff and new cloths in my new trunk and left my old one there with the old cloths and it was 2 in the morning took of my old watch put on the Rolex I got when shopping opened my window and called dobby he came I asked him to take Hedwig with him then bring her with him to America then he left with Hedwig I got my wand shrunk my trunk and went down stairs.

When we got down stairs it was 2:15 and my aunt and cousin where there "before you leave here are your parents wedding and engagement rings" she handed them over on a gold chain I put it on strait away and hugged her I turned to Dudley gave me a hug and said stay safe "keep in contact ok" they nodded I un- shrunk my trunk took out my invisibility cloak and left.

I walked to the end of the road and took of the cloak and put it in my trunk and waved my wand and waited 1 minuet and I heard the bang sound "welcome to the night Bus emergency transport for witches and wizards" I got on with my trunk "how much to leaky cauldron" I checked the time 2:20 Stan answered "1 galleon" "I pay you 50 galleons to get me there in 10 minutes" "deal you heard him get a move on" I heard the bang and we were goon I paid him the money" the bus stop and I got off and checked the time 2:35 I was late I took my wand out my pocket and shrunk my trunk and put it in my pocket I saw Remus and walked up to him he looked good in his new cloths he smiled at me when he saw me we hugged and he looked existed like me " ready to go cub" I said with a smile " yh I cannot wait my first time on a plane" he lathed "me to I could barley sleep so where to now" "we need to get some cash out the machine" we walked to a cash machine and each got out 300 ponds then I turned to remus " can you appirate to the nearest cab station" and nodded when we got there we were lucky they had a cab not been called we booked it to heath row airport.

We got there at the airport at 3:30 we paid the cab £50 each we then and waited in line by the time we checked in it was 4:00 we then went to exchange money "hello how can I help you" "I'd like to exchange £2000 of my credit card for US dollars what about you remus" "the same pleas" she sat there typing for 5 minutes "ok that will work out to $4000 each one at a time place your card in and type your pin" they did soon they put their money away and went throw security they got soothing to eat and bout an iPod each and a laptop each by then it was time to get on the plane to go they were the first on the plane when I went and sat on my seat next to remus I could help but fell it was a new adventure.

**Next chapter soon!**


End file.
